1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a touch panel, and more particularly, to a capacitive touch panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a capacitive touch panel 100 includes a first sensing series 110 and a second sensing series 120, wherein the first sensing series 110 and the second sensing series 120 are formed by serially connecting a plurality of first sensing electrodes 112 and serially connecting a plurality of second sensing electrodes 122, respectively.
In the capacitive touch panel 100, a sensing error can be generated when an area of a touch point is smaller than an area of a single sensing electrode. Specifically, in a same second sensing series 120, the sensed signal value generated by the touch point A is identical to the sensed signal value generated by the touch point A′. Accordingly, the touch point A′ may be incorrectly determined as the point being touched when the touch point A is the true point being touched and vise versa. The sensed signal value generated by the touch point A is identical to the sensed signal value generated by the touch point A′ so that the touch point A can be the ghost point of the touch point A′ and the touch point A′ can be the ghost point of the touch point A. Alternately, in the first sensing series 110, the sensed signal value generated by the touch point B is identical to the sensed signal value generated by the touch point B′ so that the touch point B can be the ghost point of the touch point B′ and the touch point B′ can be the ghost point of the touch point B.